Time Passes So Slowly
by ThexDarkenedXLight
Summary: HetaOni - Kiku Honda, Wang Yao, and all the others must fight to survive in the mansion. Just when things seem to be down, friendships grow stronger amongst these countr- no... People. But beware little ones, nothing lasts forever.
1. Unlikely Rescue

Tick… tock… tick…tock…

Panting, I slid down to one knee. My back pressed against the white door, hard enough that some couldn't just open it on their own merry time. As I caught my breath, I prayed that the "Thing" temporarily lost my path. The chase just began, and we knew the wood's exit rested a long ways from here. Four quickly became nine as the others joined us. Somehow, I managed to separate myself from the group, escaping the "Thing" with as much speed as I could muster. On the second floor, in the second room on the right, loneliness and fear filled the tense atmosphere. Sweat formed tiny beads on my forehead. Breath began to fill and exit my lungs at a semi-normal rate.

Tick… tock… tick… thmp…

My eyes shot open widely. A footstep sounded at the end of the hall, probably from the stair case. I sucked air in, holding my breath to remain as quiet as possible. Just in case that monster entered the area, I froze in place. There was no way I'd let myself fall victim to a hideous creature as such. The loud footsteps sounded closer and closer, inching towards the door. I clamped my eyes shut, trying to keep my breath quiet. The atmosphere that filled the room was so thick and tense; it felt like someone could suffocate in an instant. The clock's chimes matched in rhythm to the footsteps. My heart continued to race. The pulse filled my ears as I listened, the sound creeping closer and getting louder. Eventually, they stopped. Knowing my luck, it stood right outside the door. I kept completely still, hoping - no, praying that the "Thing" would leave this room alone.

Tick… tock… tick… tock… SCRAPE!

Claws scraped against the door behind me, shaking it. I grasped the hilt of my katana, preparing to draw the blade from its sheath. Scratching at the door, the "Thing" desperately tried to rip the door from its hinges. I knew the door would rip in a matter of moments. My sole job was to wait, wait for my gorey demise. I counted the seconds I had left until the white, clean door would be ripped to shreds.

_San… Ni… Ichi…_

To my surprise, a sudden silence filled the air. My chocolate eyes widened as I gasped, letting out the held breath. Panting, I turned to the closed door behind me. Holes in curved lines, matching the claws of the "Thing", covered the once spotless, colorless door. The wood stood practically in tatters. I peered through a newly ripped hole, observing the silence outside the weak barrier. Suddenly, my heart dropped with relief, yet worry all at once. The sound of swords clanking and magic gathering filled my ears. A few moments passed. I watched the fight advance before me, on the other side of the door.

_Yao-nii… Arthur-san… Thank you…_

With such elegance as he fought, Yao dominated the battle. Arthur helped on the side lines, casting what magic he held possession of. The fight almost looked like a dance. Yao's agility and technique astounded most who watched. As for me, I merely watched to take mental notes. If I ever had opportunity to improve, mentally or physically, I took it. Snatching me from my concentration, the door opened. A familiar French figure stood in from of me, holding out his hand. Taking it in my own, I stood up. The two of us joined the fight, exchanging only a few words as we fought off the monster.

"Why did you come after me?" I asked, slashing at the beast.

"When Ludwig had everyone gather in the room after we split up, you didn't show," the Brit explained. "So, the three of us decided to find you."

"Oui. Everyone is waiting for us, mon ami," Francis chimed in.

Hitting the monster with his blade once more before it disappeared, Yao pointed towards the stairs.

"Nĭ hăo, xiōngdì…" Yao greeted panting. "Let's go before another 'Thing' shows up.'

We nodded in agreement, following the Chinese swordsmen towards the staircase. Quietly, the four of us crept up the stairs, never once dropping our guard. Constantly keeping danger in mind, we traveled through the halls of the extensive mansion. Time seemed to pass by slowly as the tension in the atmosphere rose. That "Thing" could have been around any corner, appearing with the intent to kill. Unfortunately, that bit of information was considered common knowledge, the most commonly known if at all possible. Once again, 'twas unfortunate that all stating the obvious seemed to be the only thing we could do. The sound of the ticking clocks drowned out even our own quiet steps.

Tick… tock… tick… tock…

_Will we make it back alive…?_

**~...~  
><strong>

**A/N: As you know, I do NOT own Hetalia OR HetaOni. Sorry guys, but with as much time as I had, this was the best cliffhanger I could muster. So, to act as an audience hook, this is your prologue? Tell me how you like it! Future chapters will definitely be a better read. Now, to clear this up with you all: There will be NO pairings in this what-so-ever. There, I said it…. Now, onto the translations:**

**_San… Ni… Ichi… _means "Three… Two… One…" in Japanese**

**Oui means "Yes", and Mon Ami means "my friend" in French**

**Nĭ hăo, xiōngdì means "Hello, brother" in Chinese**

**If any of these translations or phrases are incorrect PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS CORRECT! This way I can fix it for future reference! I will be using slang and phrases from different languages and I only know French, Spanish, and Japanese. Bare with me people… The next chapter shall be here soon. Until next time, CIAO! **

**~TxDXL **


	2. Head Count

We finally entered the room which led to the safe room, opening the door slowly to prevent loud noise. Luckily, the "Thing" did not appear to be in the room. I went to the front, pulling the curtain in the small doorway to the side. Motioning the others to quickly go in, I stood to the left of the entry way. One by one, we passed through the curtain and down the cramped hallway. We were generally more relaxed at this point. It seemed that the monster remained completely oblivious to this secret passage.

Light finally reached us as we passed through the end of the passage. A wooden door stood firm in front of us. Yao took the door knob in his hand, turning it. He pushed the door open. One by one, we entered the safe room. Six pairs of eyes stared in our direction, startled by our sudden entry. The sudden tension eased as realization hit. Smiles formed on some of their faces while others just watched, observing us like we carried the plague. I shut the door behind me, breaking the deafening silence. Lifting my gaze, I watched a familiar blonde rush towards the front of the group. The German approached me with haste, examining my condition when he stopped. He must have noticed the cuts and bruises that formed while I attempted to escape the beast. The two of us exchanged looks, holding a conversation with mere expressions. A moment passed in silence before he pulled me into a hug. I hesitantly hugged him back.

_I'm really not good at things like this…_

As he hugged me, I felt him flinch. He broke away, gazing at his hand. Crimson liquid covered his fingers. Ludwig's brows furrowed as he looked from the blood to me, then back to the blood.

"Vhen did zis happen…?" he asked, showing me the blood. I felt my eyes widen. How long did I bleed? I never noticed it before, not even the slightest bit of pain. Suddenly, I remembered the beginning of the chase. When I turned to make a run for it, I remembered feeling a sudden sting of pain in my back.

_Huh… I must have gotten clawed when I escaped._

Breaking my train of thought, I responded to my friend, explaining what happened. After listening thoroughly, he nodded in response. I knew by his expression that he mentally thanked the three who found me. Typically, his body language read that of a wall; however, his eyes told a story of its own. Through his eyes, I understood every emotion Ludwig felt.

Time passed before we began discussing the plan thus far. We gathered around the table, almost forming a circle. The German soldier sat at the head. He spoke first, acting like the leader he was.

"Now dat ve are all inz one place, ve need to schpleet up und find a vay out," Ludwig stated bluntly. Murmurs filled the room as the group hoped another argument wouldn't burst out amongst the occupants. Luckily, since we made the contract, not a single argument broke out. A small smile spread across my lips. Suddenly, Arthur's hand rose up, bringing the room to silence.

"While searching for Kiku, the three of us found something peculiar… We very well think it may be an exit," the Brit told the group. Shortly after, the Frenchman spoke up.

"Unfortunately, we could not stay long enough to investigate…Nous sommes désolés…"

After a pause, the German spoke once again: "Let's send a team out to check ze area."

Murmurs filled the room again. Once Ludwig silenced everyone, a team volunteered to travel with Francis to investigate. The three of them quickly gathered their equipment and headed out the door. All the rest of us waited: the sole thing we could do. I occupied myself by caring for my wounds, though I needed help in the process. Feliciano frantically offered to make pasta, but I declined.

"Are a-you sure? I could make you ravioli, or maybe spaghetti!" he suggested, frantically flailing around. I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Fericiano… I'm fine… Demo, could you do me a favor instead?" I asked.

"Si! Si! Anything! What-a do you need?" he responded, wiping away tears that began to well up. Turning around to show him, I felt his fingers gently trace the outsides of the scratch. I flinched at his gentle touch. The Italian grew deathly quiet.

"…what happened?"

A grave, serious tone covered his words. A tone I don't recall him ever using. Blinking, I turned about face.

"It just a scratch, Feri…" I told him, confused by his tone. Taking my wrist, he led me to the bathroom, stopping for the first aid kit on the way.

"Kiku… Let me help you …"

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

A whole thirty minutes passed before my wounds received full treatment. I helped my Italian friend put the medical supplies away, ignoring the sting from the cleansed wounds. Before returning to the rest group, Feliciano pulled me into an unexpected hug. Unlike usual, his hug was gentle, as if he avoided causing pain. He didn't wait for me to return the favour before releasing me from his embrace. With a gentler tone, he told me to be more careful, similar to the way a mother would. I nodded in response, taking my leave from the room. On the way out, I spoke to Ludwig, reporting my ideal actions: I planned to meet the search party, where ever they would be. One more man on a team meant a greater chance of survival. After a pause, he seemed almost reluctant to nod, yet he did so. The German gave me the "okay" to join them. Bowing as a "thank you", I shot him a brief, almost unnoticeable smile before leaving the room. The door quietly shut behind me. With each footstep, I attempted to keep silent. Reentering the danger's zone, I wondered… Where was the "Thing" hiding?

**-/\-  
><strong>

**A/N: So, I FINALLY uploaded this chapter...took me long enough, right? *shot*  
><strong>**Alright, let's start with translations:  
><strong>

**Francis: "Nous sommes désolés" - "We're sorry"  
><strong>

**If at any time my translations are incorrect, please let me know! This way, I can give you the best possible fanfiction that I can muster for you.  
>Please review and comment and all that nice jazz. I love getting feed back of all kind, but especially critique. I want to know your opinions and what I can work on to improve my writing. Thanks all~!<br>**


	3. Something's Amiss

With each step, passed the exit of the room I just left, I almost held my breath in attempt to keep as quiet as possible. Knowing that I had to stay alert at all times, I glanced back and forth multiple times down the hallway before proceeding. It wasn't until the descending stairway when I mentally smacked myself in the head. Why hadn't I considered taking at least one other person with me?

I realized then that I had two options. Number one: Go back and get someone to come with me. Or, number two: Continue on without risking another country's life. However, time relentlessly continued. I was forced to make a choice, and with haste.

_…Ni… We can't afford to risk more lives… We promised we'd make it out, all of us together._

With a nod of reassurance, I headed down the stairs.

Slinking stealthily around, I figured the best place to start my search veered off to my left. My feet practically sped to the curtain, just in case the "Thing" was nearby. I gently, slowly lifted the curtain just a bit as I crouched down. Peering underneath it, I examined the room. The "Thing" didn't appear to be in the room, but I figured the best thing I should do was to remain cautious and furtive. So, I slipped below the curtain and entered the kitchen area. A familiar, shattered plate caught my attention first. It never shifted from its original spot and no one bothered to pick it up. However, a rather large shard no longer completed the broken ellipse. Approaching the dish, I glanced around. The missing piece wasn't on any of the counter tops, nor was it lying on the wooden floor.

_Odd…_

I began to wonder if maybe the group came down here, and if someone, by chance, picked it up with the intent on using it as a backup weapon. A thoughtful noise barely escaped my lips as I continued observing the room. Luckily, the counters remained stainless, clear of blood and seemingly untouched. But something about finding a missing shard and clean counter tops at the same time didn't rest well in my mind. I felt this…uncertain feeling dwell within my very core, as if it resided in my bones. It sent these… chills down my spine as I thought about it. The two things just didn't match up, for whatever reason. Something that I wondered, much more than for the reason the two details contradicted themselves in the scene, was a mere little question that I deemed more important. Why were the observations so unsettling..? What went amiss?

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

After some time of contemplation and pondering, I snuck out of the kitchen. None of the rooms I'd checked in that section were occupied; luckily, this included the "Thing" too. I figured I needed to try searching the rest of this floor before heading to the other ones. But, I also recognized that I needed to be extra cautious. As I made my way down the hall, I noticed something different about the planks…but it was down a ways. What it was exactly, I couldn't quite tell. But I certainly knew it had not been there when I first entered the hallway from the second floor. Picking up my pace a bit, I desired to find out just what was all over the floor on the other end of the hall. When I grew close enough to see it, I felt myself freeze like a block of ice. The thing on the floor…

_Please tell me that is just red paint…_

Of course, I knew it wasn't. And even if I tried to pretend otherwise, it was obvious that the crimson liquid, splattered all over the planks, belonged in someone's veins. The sight, unsettling, caused a knot of discomfort and worry to grow within me. Someone, or thing, was out here before myself…and thanks to a limited number of variables, I had a vivid idea as to where the blood came from…and something in my gut told me that they had left this floor some time ago.

_And the search continues…_

Up the stairs, towards the third floor, I slink about, trying not to be noticed if the "Thing" was lurking about…only to freeze yet again in my tracks.

Slide thud… slide thud… slide…

Footsteps. Not human at that. I drew my sword from its sheath with haste, pausing to listen more carefully. Just where was it…? The sound echoed from somewhere else…not too close by. Nevertheless, I needed to proceed with extreme caution. In a group, maybe I could stand a chance. But alone? One could only pray that death would approach quickly, painlessly.

Suddenly, I noticed that the footsteps grew louder, were growing louder… and fast. The "Thing" sounded just above me, right up the staircase. As it advanced closer to the stairs, my heart pulsated faster and faster, louder and louder in my chest, resonating…just… ringing in my ears. Sweat formed as beads, lining across my forehead and in my palms. My breath, already quiet, grew choppy. I could tell by the quick, momentary sound echoing from my mouth and nose. Everything that I thought was quiet, seemed to grow steadily louder. Everything: from the footsteps to the heartbeat, the breath to the ticking of the clock, just seemed to thunder, rolling by closer and silencing everything, drowning out anything in my head, all the thoughts. All…except one.

_Downstairs…? Or will you turn around…? Will you follow the noise from bellow…? The stench fear…? Or turn the cold shoulder and ignore me…? _

./\/\.

**_A/N: Sorry, I'm taking forever again... and with a shorter chapter at that. Luckily for all you people, there is only going to be, at max., possibly four chapters left! (And maybe even fewer, we'll see.) I'm trying to write these as fast as possible, but I hit writers block and then lost inspiration. Excuses, I know... but hey! The chapter is out now! Have fun with the cliff-hanger! *maniacal laughter*  
>Anyway, no need for translations this time. There is nothing to translate. ^^'<br>*Insert cliché plead for reviews here*... Hehehehe... Sorry... But, in all seriousness, I'm looking for critique, if at all possible. I'm really striving to become a better writer, so... yeah... ^^' reviews are nice...  
>Well... that is all I have to really say at this point. I hope you all will stay tuned for chapter 4. Until then, toodles~!<br>_**


	4. Fighting Fear

Closer, and closer, the footsteps grew. Now, I felt certain that the "Thing's" direction headed towards me and down the stairs. The closer it drew the more certain I became, for at this point it stepped into my line of vision. It stood atop the staircase, its dead eyes staring forward, and not towards me. I heard my breath hitch as I began caging the air in my lungs. My pulse hastened yet again, and I swore it was audibly thundering so others could hear it. Praying mentally for just a split second, I hoped that, by some miracle, it wouldn't notice me. I adjusted the hilt in my clammy palms, trying to get a better grip on the sword – just in case. Time around me seemed to slow tremendously, the time of waiting almost endless yet only momentary. I forced myself to breathe quietly, slowly. In… out… in… out…

The "Thing's" head snapped, it's bleak, soulless eyes piercing into mine, which widened upon the movement. Within milliseconds after its head turned, I felt my body flinch, jolting by reflex. Once again, I could no longer hear or feel the air in my lungs exchange with the surrounding atmosphere. Hitched air refused to leave my lungs, no matter the cost.

_Nihon. Kiku. Move. Now. Breathe. DO SOMETHING._

Trying to remain calm, I fought to move my feet. No movement, nothing. My brain vied with my nerves and my frozen feet, yelling at them to move, to do something. With each step it took, the monster grew closer and closer to me, proceeding down the stairs.

"Come on, feet. Move." I muttered, demanding my body to follow orders. Instead, my hands clamped tighter onto the hilt. I exhaled in irritation.

"Wrong action!" I grumbled. There was no chance I was going to let myself die, so why on Earth was my body so panicked?

Thump… Thump…

Halfway down the stairs, it was, yet my feet refused to move. I bit my lip hard, hoping for a sense of awakening. No reaction. Frustration quickly simmered, almost boiling in my gut. I needed to act. Now. With it advancing as fast as it was, I had no time to waste on my nerves, a fear of dying – which I never dared to allow. The "Thing's" steps, as gigantic as they were, allowed little to no time before we would be directly face to face, before it would attack. Subconsciously, I counted down the number.

_10… _

I gnawed on my lip once again, struggling with myself. I remembered being told that the brain was the "control center" of the body. Clearly, it was failing it job at the moment…someone needed to come in and fire the damned thing.

_9…_

No, seriously… My body was taking orders from an underling. Such things were not allowed in a time of battle. Sure, fear grew within anyone who fought, but not at this rate. My nerves needed a reality check. Brain – boss, the thing in charge, the logical one. Fear – an emotion which tells you to do something…

_8…_

I wasn't even going to continue with the mental debate, "which is boss, the brain or the fear?", simply because fear made people work to fix things, to work to regain a state or feeling of being calm. That being said, my feet needed to listen to reason – even if they were not sentient things.

_7… _

The "Thing", now to close for comfort, seemed to be picking up its pace. Whether or not I was imagining the change in its speed, it was visible that the distance between us would shrink and very quickly disappear if not in seconds from now.

_6… _

My mind, racing as fast as it was, could not comprehend what would've possibly happened if I froze upon confrontation. I would NOT allow myself to go down this way.

_5…_

There was still time left. If I planned on acting, on moving, I had no choice but to do it now. So why couldn't my nerves just listen?

_4… _

"Come on, you are a sordier, Kiku," I grumbled at myself, "Get over yourserfu!"

_3... _

Still no response.

_2.._

"MOVE!"

_1…_

Face to face now, we stood, caramel eyes gazing into lifeless ones. Without even a moment for thinking of an action, the monster swung a giant hand at me with the intent of scratching my flesh. Time momentarily slowed yet again. I watched the appendage advance towards me, through the air. One final time, my brain demanded a response from the body, a dodge at least. Only moments before contact, I leaned back, hinging out of the way from its claws.

_Finally! Nice to have you back, Kiku._

Quickly taking a step back, I planted my foot in the ground as I swung my sword. The nice "shink" of blade slicing flesh and colliding with cartilage ripped through the air. Upon impact, I removed the blade and swung for another slice, more towards the monster's central body. Clank, parried by its other arm.

Tick… tock… tick… tock…

The battle commenced as I searched for an opening. I had already recognized that there was no way I could fight this monster, this "Thing", alone and live to tell the tale; however, death was by no means an option. Finally, it lunged towards me, leaving a gap for me to exit with. If my body would continue to listen, I realized that this split-second would most likely be my only opportunity of escape. Instead of swinging my sword, like planned, I jumped out of the way, dodging the attack, and dashed up the staircase. As I darted for my life, I couldn't help but feel the tug of an approved, contented smile on my lips. However, this was no time for celebration. The thunderous pounding of the footsteps behind me headed up the stairs as well. I dared not look, instead I glued my eyes in the direction of my steps. Turning a sharp corner at the top of the stairs, I sprinted for the door straight ahead, furthest down the hall. Pushing myself to run faster than my limit, I prayed that I had time to lock and barricade the door upon entrance. Closer and closer, my escape drew. Closer and closer came possible escape, and as soon as that doorknob was in arm's reach, I twisted and yanked, hurling myself inside.

I slammed it behind me with great haste, locking the knob from the inside. The audible panting, gasping of air filled my ears. My eyes shifted, glancing around.

_Gee… Lovely…_

I had entered a nearly vacant room, completely white, with only a piano and three panting, whimpering bodies in it, and nothing to barricade the door with.

_Wait a second…!_

Bodies. Living bodies. This only meant one thing…

I found the group I was searching for.

/...\

**A/N: I finally finished another chapter. It took me forever, but please cut me some slack. School has been really stressful and harsh lately as I have been desperately trying to keep my grades up. Luckily, school gets out in two weeks, so I should be able to write more frequently.  
><strong>

**There are no necessary translations needed in this chapter, so you should all be good. **

**Please review, guys. It really does motivate me to continue my works and not drop them dead in the middle of the water. I hope you all look forward to the next chapter. Until then, ciao!**


	5. We All Fall Down

Blood stains blotched all over the three in individual ways and covered them. Other than the evident body language and actions, it appeared obvious as to who received the most damage. How recent were the fights? How long had the three been stranded in this room, too wounded to attempt to reach security and first aid? By the intensity of the sounds escaping the lips of the Frenchmen, I guessed that they'd been there for a while at least. I hadn't been searching for them for **that** long… had I?

It took me a moment to disengage from my thoughts and accompany my wounded companions. As far as I could hear, the monster had yet to approach the locked entrance. I couldn't hear thundering footsteps in a near vicinity, so I automatically made the assumption that it was not nearby. I pushed myself to a near sprint, kneeling once beside the wounded.

"What can I do to herup?" I asked the least wounded of the three.

The quiet blonde glanced up from the worst to me: "We need to get back to the safe room. How bad are you…?"

My eyes shifted over my own figure quickly before returning to the Canadian's gaze.

"I am fine, actuary."

Rising to his feet, Mathieu tried to keep himself steady; a slight groan escaped him when he completely straightened.

"If you can take Francis," he paused, pulling the terribly injured Chinese soldier up to his feet and placing an arm over the Canadian's shoulder, "we should be able to get there okay… assured, if we don't run into one of those 'Things'."

"N-ni hao, Kiku…" Yao attempted to smile, if even slightly, but he appeared to only manage a grimace.

I nodded a greeting to the more injured soldier before shifting myself in the direction of the whimpering Frenchmen; any normal occasion, one would call him a "Drama Queen", however… as bloody, broken, and maimed as I could see, I felt the upmost respect for him. Almost completely certain, I was sure that I, myself, would have been shedding tears. As far as I could tell, the Frenchmen never let a single droplet fall from his eyes.

"May I rift you up?" I asked him softly.

Small nod.

And that was enough. I slipped both of my arms underneath him as gingerly as possible. Just from lifting Francis off the ground, I felt my no longer white sleeves dampen, sticking to my arms. I made sure to keep my gaze on the injured; I didn't dare lower my gaze to the pooling blood that I knew rippled by my feet.

_How long have they been here….waiting on my rescue? …How much blood has he lost…?_

I shook my head, averting my thoughts to the task at hand.

"Sharu we?" I inquired, making eye contact with the Canadian.

Nod.

"Let's go."

Tick… tock… tick… tock…

To say the very, absolute least, we definitely lucked out. Granted, I could speak for everyone when I said we all trembled with fear, double-taking at every creeping, moving shadow. But upon entering the final room, the one leading to the safe room, the tension in the atmosphere plummeted, nearly vanishing with a simultaneous sigh of relief from Mathieu and myself. Mathieu pulled the cloth aside, allowing both of us passage to the oh, so wonderful, safe haven.

Greetings from nervous, worried, yet relieved soldiers echoed in the room as the door opened and shut behind us. As much as he would later deny it, Arthur practically scrambled up to me, rushing to take Francis from my grasp. The Brit gently, cautiously removed the bleeding gent from my arms, carrying him over to one of the cots and gingerly laying him down. For a brief moment, I watched him tend to the gory soldier; however, I had other objectives to attend to.

I approached the working German, knowing that I didn't need to physically do anything to capture his undivided attention.

"Vell, I zee you haf returnt in vun piece…?"

"Hai… For the most part… Furancis is in horriburu condition, criticaru condition… and Yao is not as bad…"

"Und Matthew?"

"Fine… As good as me."

"I zent another group to zearch zat area… I think zey may haf been un ze right track."

Unfortunately, Ludwig explained to me that he had hoped they'd returned by now. He had slowly started to tense up, making everyone else nervous. I tried calming him down, but my efforts seemed futile. With a sigh, I returned to minding my own business. My katana needed a good cleaning since blood stained the blade. Time continued to pass us all slowly.

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

_All is quiet….too quiet…_

A nervous feeling knotted itself within my stomach when suddenly the American, Alfred, charged through the door, locking it behind him. Everyone in the room stopped and stared. Blood stained his hair and his clothes, leaving us all with only one conclusion: the "Thing". He attempted to frantically tell us what happened; however, he barely made sense in his words, winded and panicked. The Brit walked up to him, leaving the side of the recovering and unconscious Frenchmen, and tried to calm him, asking what the matter was.

"The Thing…! It….and then…!"

"Alfred, speak slowly… I cannot understand a word you're saying," Arthur tried to remain calm and prevent losing his temper.

"The Thing! It killed everyone! It followed me to the passage!" Alfred practically yelled, frantic. At that moment, everything went dead silent. Eyes went wide and heartbeats became audible. The tension rose, once again seeming as if it could suffocate someone in an instant. We all knew what strived for us: a gory demise. It seemed like the door behind Alfred had transformed into death's door.

Tick…tock...sliiiide….thmp….sliiide…thmp….

The heavy footsteps dragged closer, getting louder and louder. We all grabbed our weapons, but I was sure that many of us knew this attempt would be in vain. Eventually, it grew dead silent once again. This said silence, however, was quickly consumed by the nerve racking sound I'd heard once before: the sound of claws scrapping wood. After a few moments, the door flew off. The "Thing" had ripped it off its hinges. It advanced into the room, first murdering our precious American friend. Blood spewed everywhere. Bones cracked, flying off into different directions. The monster ripped the poor guy's limb from limb. Quickly, many of my comrade's deaths followed. I closed my eyes, listening to my surrounding as I prayed silently for a final time.

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

Before I opened my eyes to see the monster staring me down, I verbalized my final wish:

"End me quickry…."

./\/\.

**A/N: As you can see, this is the final chapter of Time Passes So Slowly. I hope this chapter actually reads smoother than I think it does... no matter, it is up, and I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm pretty sure it didn't end the way you readers may have thought~, but I will admit that I have a tendency to do that and to kill off the main character of my stories. Thank you very much for sticking with me and reading my story. If you like what you have read, you'll be sure to find more things like this in the future. Be sure to review, though. I like hearing your guys' opinions on my works. Thanks again, and until next time, ciao~!**


End file.
